


Character Profile: Redo (Old)

by Cralex



Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: Character Study, Kokiri, Original Character(s), Roleplaying Character, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-03
Updated: 2007-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cralex/pseuds/Cralex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the character profile for my Kokiri Original Character, "Raider", as it appeared in a long-dead roleplaying board called Legion Hero. This profile is outdated, but I'm putting it up here for posterity.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Character Profile: Redo (Old)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the character profile for my Kokiri Original Character, "Raider", as it appeared in a long-dead roleplaying board called Legion Hero. This profile is outdated, but I'm putting it up here for posterity.

LH Character Profile: Redo

Name: Redo “Raider” Kokiri  
(Pronounced “Ray-dough”)

Race: Kokiri

Age: N/A

Height: 4'2  
Weight: 51 lbs.  
Eye color, Type: Dark Blue  
Hair color, Style: Light red hair that appears almost orange. It is cut long in some places and short in others in a seemingly random arrangement.  
Fairy Name/Color: A light blue fairy named Jen. (Currently missing in action.)

Nationality: Hyrule

Description: A skinny and fit Kokiri boy of average Kokiri height. His skin is slightly darker then most Kokiri’s skin due to exposure to the sun. His face is thin and often scruffy, yet healthy except for a scar on the left side of his face that reaches from his cheekbone to the back of his lower jaw. He is often seen with a sly, some might say devious, expression on his face. He often covers his mouth and nose with a strip of thin black cloth, perhaps to mimic the Bulblins or to hide the fact that he is a Kokiri. He wears a simple brown shirt, which is covered by a sleeveless black leather vest that has been very well worn. Over the vest, he wears a necklace that is ornamented with fangs and small bones, marking his status as an honorary Bulblin. He wears a pair of old brown cloth pants that have leather sheets stitched to them to offer better protection against the rigors of long hours riding on the back of a Bullbo. On his waist is a belt made in the Bulblin style (complete with a buckle made out of a skull carved out of bone) on which his whip and dagger hang. He wears a pair of worn but comfortable boots on his feet. Finally, an ancient floppy green cap sits on his head. Its color has faded over time and has often been repaired with pieces of odd cloth.

Personality: As a bandit, a spy, and a troublemaker, Redo is a bold and cunning boy who lives for the thrill of the moment. Although his various lawless, and sometimes terrible, “professions” often put him in possession of money or other loot, he is normally in it more for the rush then for greed. This tendency to live outside the law just for the heck of it makes him appear to be a more chaotic person then an evil one, although he should not be mistaken for a trustworthy or safe person to be around because he is more then capable of evil deeds of varying severity with little warning. Despite this, he does not see himself as evil. Rather, he lives as if he was outside the concept of good and evil, instead focusing on the concepts of free and not free, exciting and not exciting, survival (and rights) of the fittest. Redo desires the freedom to live by his own rules, and anyone that willingly or unwillingly gets in the way of that had better watch out! Although he enjoys being an honorary part of the Bulblin tribe (or other bands of outlaws) and riding with them, he also has a strong lone wolf side to him and always strikes out on his own sooner or later as a freelance mercenary or simply a lone rogue. Although it would seem like he cares for little in the world and would be willing to stab anyone in the back if it suits him, he does feel a degree of loyalty towards his Bulblin tribe and strangely avoids being too close to his old forest home, perhaps afraid to face the Deku Tree with the person he has become, resentful for being cooped up in the forest for the duration of his “childhood”, or simply because thoughts of his old and secluded life in the forest make him uncomfortable. Nobody knows for sure as he keeps his deepest thoughts to himself.

Weapon: A medium length whip and a well-sharpened dagger. The whip is made of leather and has a small metal barb attached to the end of it. When he holds both weapons at once, the whip goes into his left hand, while his dagger rests in his right hand. The whip is normally used to urge his mount, which is typically a Bullbo, to go faster. However, it can also be used as a cruel and painful weapon in combat.

Shield: None.

Sub-Weapon: A wooden crossbow of Terminian design that Redo captured during a raid. It allows Redo to compensate for his low physical strength with a cranking mechanism that enables him to pull the bowstring back to its full length for a powerful shot. Because this takes longer then using a traditional bow would, he prefers to fire at a safe distance from his potential target(s).

Inventory:  
Grappling Hook  
Bombs  
Hyoi Pears

Skills: Redo didn’t get the nickname “Raider” for nothing, and his skills play a large part in his reputation. Years of living the rough life of a rogue has taught Redo how to survive and be resourceful. He is very good at fending for himself alone in the wild and tracking prey or opponents. He has also become skilled in combat, knowing where to strike, how to aim his crossbow skillfully and the like. All his time acting as part of a Bulblin tribe has also allowed him to become a skilled rider, specifically a skilled Bullbo rider. His long life in this vocation has also made a cunning tactician and raider out of him. Finally, he was able to covertly gain some limited magical knowledge from the sorcerer who held him captive. To supplement his often-dangerous lifestyle, he has focused his attention on two spells: Temporary Invisibility and Sound Dampener. Because his fairy, Jen, is missing in action, Redo lacks all the benefits that come from having a fairy partner.

History: Redo was once an ordinary Kokiri who lived with his fellow Kokiri and the Great Deku Tree in Kokiri forest. His life was peaceful, carefree, and happy, until the day when his home and his friends were threatened by a dark power and evil monsters from outside the forest. He stood transfixed as the monsters advanced through the forest, approaching him. He surely would have been killed or captured if one of the other Kokiri had not pulled him to the safety of a house. Just when it seemed like the monster’s occupation would last forever, a hero appeared from out of nowhere and rid the forest of evil with his shining sword. Once things settled down, Redo’s life went back to the way it was before… mostly. The sight of **monsters** , strange creatures from _outside_ the forest sparked an intense curiosity within him. More then anything, he wanted to know more; to see more. Bit by bit, he began to realize how small his home forest was. Although he still acted the same as he always had before, this realization was with him ever since, always growing… Although some of the other Kokiri began to express some interest in the outside world at the time, it seemed to Redo that the Great Deku Tree was focusing his most of his efforts on him, not the other Kokiri, when he reminded them all that they would die if they ever left the forest. Redo did not understand why the Great Deku tree was focusing his lectures about the danger of leaving the forest on him in particular, but he began to resent it. Still, he respected the Great Deku Tree’s advise, although he disagreed with it, and life soon returned to normal in the forest, with almost all of the other Kokiri appearing to give up thoughts of leaving. Many years passed, and Redo’s obsession with the outside world did not fade. Finally, he could no longer resist the call of the world and he turned his back on the wise Deku Tree’s advise by leaving the forest in the dark of night. Unfortunately for Redo, it was also a dark time in the outside world. Ganon had risen once again and the Legendary Hero had not yet appeared to cast him back. Although the forest itself was spared during these times, Redo was not. Within a day or two of his departure, the helpless Kokiri was ambushed and captured by a group of the kind of lawless men that thrived during evil times. In the chaos of the ambush, he got separated from his fairy, Jen, whom he never saw again. Before long, they had sold him as a slave to a sorcerer who was studying Ganon’s black magic from afar in an attempt to gain some power for himself. The sorcerer was not kind to Redo, who was cruelly mistreated and forced to complete several difficult chores for the evil sorcerer. In the meantime, Redo watched the sorcerer closely, trying to pick up on some magic spell that might help him escape. What seemed like an eternity later, the Hero finally defeated Ganon and restored freedom to Hyrule. As the wretched sorcerer recoiled at Ganon’s fall, Redo decided that it was time for him to gain his own freedom and strangled his captor while his power was at its weakest. However, the Redo that left the sorcerer’s abode was completely different from the one that entered. He had become lawless and driven by his own passions, as if part of the sorcerer was reflected in him, and felt only revenge for the life he had taken. What caused this drastic change is uncertain. Perhaps the merciless environment he found himself in hardened his heart. Perhaps something had gone wrong as he played “sorcerer's apprentice”, trying to learn the sorcerer’s own magic in order to gain an edge over him. Or perhaps the wicked sorcerer experimented on him, twisting him with black magic. Whatever the cause, Redo did not seek the safety of the forest, instead opting for a selfish life where he did what he wanted, when he wanted. Following the winding trail of wherever his unrestrained passions led him, Redo found himself seduced by the risky and exciting life of a scoundrel. Although the Fallen Kokiri’s progress was slow at first, he was aided by his stealthy spells and his experience as a jack-of-all-trades crook grew. Eventually, he encountered a small band of Bulblins and won a place among them by impressing their leader with his skills. As he joined the Bulblin band on their raids, his zeal for this “new game” led him to call himself “Raider” among the Bulblins and his future employers. Although a little on the small side for as far as Bulblins go, “Raider” has maintained a more or less steady presence among them over the generations, honing his skills and gaining respect with his long life. As the long years passed, evil in the form as Ganon rose and fell. However, “Raider” was as indifferent to evil regimes as he was to righteous rule and never really associated with Ganon’s forces. Thus, he was always able to escape Ganon’s eventual falls alive. Although he was always part of the problem and never the solution in both good and evil times, “Raider” managed to somehow keep a low profile in the public view, always hiding his true race and identity in any dealings with his criminal “clients”. Thus, his only lasting reputation was that as a mischievous and sometimes deadly spirit that was said to work for others or work alone. As far as the public is concerned, “Raider” may be nothing more then a myth from the old days.

To this very day, the lost Kokiri known as Raider continues his dirty deeds and his dealings with the Bulblins, always in search of the next day’s scheme or excitement… no matter the potential cost to others.


End file.
